


Lost and Found

by Mareel



Series: Always [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Comfort, Destroy Ending, Hospitalization, M/M, Mass Effect 3: Extended Cut, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 3, Romance, Vignette, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning memories bring questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few weeks after the Reaper War was won ( _Mass Effect 3_ : Extended Cut, _destroy_ ending). It's Kaidan's voice.
> 
> As is mentioned in the Series Notes for [Always](http://archiveofourown.org/series/223643), new additions to the series will not always be written chronologically, but the numbering of the series parts _will_ be adjusted to reflect an approximate timeline.

 

__________________________________________________

 

"How the hell did anyone ever find me in all that rubble?" 

Shepard is starting to recover fragments of memory about the final battle. His long-term memory is fine... he knew me immediately when Doctor Chakwas tapered the drugs and let him surface from the coma. And he remembers telling me that he loved me. But he's had trouble focusing on anything that happened after he ordered the _Normandy_ away. I never push. His mind will sort itself out in his own time.

But this question is a good sign, one I hoped he would ask one day. 

"Let me show you." 

I rummage in my pack for the wrapped bundle. Before handing it to him, I lean over his bed to touch a kiss to his lips, grateful again for the sharp eye of someone on the rescue team combing the blast site near the Citadel beam.

"I believe this is yours, Commander."

Shepard tears into the protective wrappings, more eager than a kid on Christmas morning. His eyes are full of wonder as he lifts the remains of a pistol, its red markings still visible. He touches the small _N7_ engraved on the grip. 

"Somebody found my Carnifex..."

"And you were nearby. They got to you just in time."

He turns it over and over in his hands. "I lost my rifle on the way to the beam. Glad I had this with me."

"I knew you wouldn't let yourself face down the Reapers unarmed. This is the only recovered weapon anyone could identify."

Shepard places it aside carefully and takes my hand. "It won't ever fire again. Mechanism looks fused to hell."

I clasp his hand tightly, and touch his forehead to mine, our eyes locked together.

"It won't need to. You're safe now. We all are."

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
